Sur la route de Beacon Hills
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Les Geyer-Dunbar rentrent à Beacon Hills en passant par les petites routes, mais c'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle. à moins que, deux personnes y trouvent finalement un bon côté.


**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **voici un os écrit pour le défi Fin de vacances du groupe Défis pairing fanfictions.**

 **Demandes : 10'000 mots (je les ai pas)**

 **accident mineur à glisser dans la fic (ça, ça y est)**

 **J'ai choisi le fandom Teen wolf. (j'avais pas d'idée pour SPN)**

 **J'ai choisi un pairing que j'aime bien en ce moment, si vous me suivez, vous savez déjà duquel je parle, sinon, suprise :-)**

 **Rating : K**

 **Alors, c'est pas vraiment un os dont je suis contente. Pour moi, j'aurais pu clairement faire mieux... mais bon, j'ai été prise par le Fest Teen wolf et j'ai un peu été ensuite prise d'un foutu syndrôme de la plage blanche ce qui a fait que je suis arrivée proche de la date butoir pour ce texte et j'ai un peu écrit ce qui venait sans trop réfléchir trop loin. Alors, je suis désolée, mais c'est vraiment pas mon meilleur texte, ni ma meilleure idée.**

 **C'est pas du UA, alors y a des spoils de la saison 5 et 6A.**

 **Personnages : Monsieur Geyer, Liam Dunbar, Madame Geyer (OC), Théo Raeken et le shérif Stilinski (un tout petit peu).**

 **Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

* * *

 **Sur la route de Beacon Hills**

 **.**

Liam regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre de la voiture de ses parents. Il s'ennuyait vraiment. Son portable n'avait plus de batterie, il ne pouvait plus écouter la musique. Son livre préféré était dans sa valise qui se trouvait dans le coffre. Mince.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda soudain la mère de Liam et le jeune homme se pencha en avant pour regarder son beau-père qui, les dents, serrées, semblait bien embêté.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois qu'on n'a plus d'essence.

Liam roula les yeux. Sérieux ? Plus d'essence, au milieu d'une route de campagne ?

La voiture ralenti lentement avant de s'arrêter et Liam ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement quand un choc l'envoya en avant contre le dossier du siège passager sur lequel était assise sa mère.

\- Bordel, mais c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva monsieur Geyer en ouvrant la portière.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la voiture. Un pick up bleu était venu s'encastrer dans le pare-choc de sa bagnole. Manquait plus que ça, un foutu accident. Les vacances finissaient vraiment mal.

Le conducteur de la voiture qui avant foncé dans celle de monsieur Geyer sortit et regarda les dégâts, lèvres pincées.

\- Merde, dit-il en levant la tête pour regarder monsieur Geyer qui remarqua alors que c'était un jeune homme. Sûrement à peine plus âgé que Liam, son beau-fils de seize ans.

\- Je… je suis vraiment désolé.

Monsieur Geyer regarda la voiture du jeune conducteur. Il y avait peu de dommages, de ce qu'il en voyait pour l'instant.

\- Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêtés comme un con au milieu de la route ? demanda le jeune homme. Vous l'avez trouvé dans une pochette surprise votre permis ou quoi ?

La portière arrière de la voiture des Geyer s'ouvrit et Liam en sortit. Il tourna la tête vers la voiture qui leur était rentrée dedans et arrondit les yeux, surprit.

\- Théo ? dit-il, ébahi, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Ah ben, vl'a autre chose encore. Liam Dunbar, railla Théo Raeken.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda monsieur Geyer.

\- Plus ou moins. Théo était un élève du lycée de Beacon Hills, expliqua Liam en avançant vers le pick up. Pourquoi tu nous a foncé dedans ?

\- C'est vous qui vous êtes arrêtés comme des abrutis. J'ai pas eu le temps de freiner, moi. C'est malin, maintenant ma voiture est pétée.

\- C'est à peine un peu de tôle froissée, et encore. N'en fais pas tout un drame.

\- T'as pas de bagnole, toi, qu'est-ce t'y connais, hein ?

Liam serra les dents et les poings. Ne pas grogner ! Surtout, ne pas grogner devant son beau-père et sa mère qui était en train de sortir de la voiture pour venir regarder ce qui se passait. Surtout ne pas entrer dans le jeu de Théo.

\- Je… je peux vous faire un chèque si cela vous arrange, proposa monsieur Geyer, mais le jeune conducteur ne semblait pas écouter. C'est de ma faute, totalement. Ma voiture était en panne d'essence. J'avais calculé que la route serait moins longue.

Théo fronça les sourcils en regardant Liam puis tourna ses yeux vers monsieur Geyer.

\- Un chèque ? Que voulez que je foute avec un chèque ? En plus, vous bloquez cette foutue route, maintenant. Je vais devoir attendre pour repartir. On va appeler un taxi et vous allez lui expliquer que je veux rentrer à Beacon Hills et qu'il me ramène parce que y a pas d'autres solutions dans ce trou paumé.

\- Mais pourquoi tu passes pas par l'autoroute ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur cette route de campagne ? questionna Liam.

\- De quoi je me mêle, là ? Ça te regarde pas. Je passe par où je veux pour rentrer à Beacon Hills.

\- On devrait peut-être rester calme, les jeunes. Ce n'est que de la tôle froissées, après tout. Écoutez, jeune homme, dit monsieur Geyer en s'adressant à Théo, je… je vais appeler un garagiste pour qu'il vienne remorquer ma voiture. Si vous voulez vraiment partir, je vous fait un chèque pour les réparations de votre véhicule et vous pouvez reculer pour aller prendre l'autoroute.

Théo secoua la tête.

\- J'avais pas prévu de passer par l'autoroute. J'évite, en général, surtout quand le soir commence à tomber. Allez-y, appelez le dépanneur qu'il vienne bouger votre caisse que je puisse rentrer chez moi. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Monsieur Geyer hocha la tête et sortit son portable de sa poche. Théo s'appuya contre la carrosserie de sa voiture, bras croisés.

* * *

\- Comment ça, pas avant dans quatre ou cinq heures ? cria monsieur Geyer, toujours au téléphone et Théo roula des yeux.

\- Oui bien sûr, je sais que Beacon Hills est à environ deux heures de route d'où je suis en panne, mais… Ah, un accident à Beacon Hills. Je vois, je comprends.

Monsieur Geyer raccrocha et regarda Théo, navré.

\- Un accident de la circulation à Beacon Hills retient les dépanneurs les plus proches. Apparemment, beaucoup de voitures sont impliquées. Ils ne pourront pas être ici avant quatre ou cinq heures. Je suis désolé. J'ai vu qu'à environ un kilomètre d'ici, il y a un petit motel. Nous pourrions peut-être allé là-bas en attendant.

\- Vous déconnez là ? Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire ?

\- Bien sûr, je vous offre une chambre et à manger. Tout sera à mes frais.

\- C'est pas une question d'argent, bon sang.

Théo secoua la tête et monta dans sa voiture en claquant la portière. Il baissa la fenêtre et se pencha pour crier :

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, je vais attendre ici pour ma part.

Monsieur Geyer voulu insister, mais sa femme l'en dissuada. Si le jeune homme avait envie d'attendre dans sa voiture, tant pis pour lui. Elle ouvrit le coffre, prit un sac avec elle. Liam en profita pour récupérer un livre dans sa valise et il referma le coffre dans un claquement sourd. Monsieur Geyer ouvrit la portière côté conducteur, récupéra des papier, puis ferma la portière et la verrouilla. Il se dirigea vers la voiture de Théo Raeken et lui dit en lui tendant un carnet de note et un crayon :

\- Donnez-moi votre numéro de portable, je vous appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles d'un dépanneur.

Théo hésita, puis il écrivit son numéro dans le carnet et le rendit à son propriétaire. Liam regarda la scène sans dire un mot. Son père promis d'appeler Théo rapidement et il commença à marcher sur la route, suivi de sa femme.

\- Tu vas vraiment rester là ? demanda Liam, s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture de Théo.

La chimère grogna.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

\- En rien, laisse tomber, cracha Liam, en faisant luire ses yeux jaunes.

Il laissa Théo là où il était et rejoignit ses parents qui avançait le long de la route. Madame Geyer posa un cône orange plusieurs mètres avant le lieu de l'accident et ils continuèrent leur route.

* * *

Théo serra les dents. Mais qu'elle merde, franchement. Lui qui avait juste envie de rentrer à Beacon Hills en évitant l'autoroute sur laquelle il détestait rouler et qui présentait un inconvénient pour lui. Elle était constamment surveillée par des flics du comté de Beacon. Et tous ses flics étaient sous les ordres du shérif Stilinski, qui, c'était bien connu, avait Théo dans le collimateur et qui lui avait promis de le mettre en prison s'il se faisait un jour attraper dans un contrôle de police. La chimère soupira et sortit de sa voiture. Il prit un pull et un sac à dos sur la banquette arrière, claqua la portière et verrouilla sa voiture. Il suivit la route dans le sens où était partit la famille Geyer-Dunbar. L'odeur de Liam aurait pu le diriger les yeux fermés. Ça sentait la colère. Le loup avait été énervé tout le long du chemin.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo arriva au motel et se présenta à la réception. Il avait pensé pouvoir passer inaperçu, mais c'était sans compter sur monsieur Geyer qui téléphonait devant la porte d'une chambre juste à côté de la réception. Il raccrocha dès qu'il vit le jeune homme.

\- Vous avez quand même décidé de venir. Vous voulez une chambre ? Vous avez faim ?

\- Vous voulez pas me ficher la paix un peu ?

\- Et bien, je me sens un peu… coupable. C'est de ma faute si votre voiture a percuter la mienne, alors, il est normal que je vous dédommage des soucis occasionnés.

\- J'ai pas besoin de votre compassion ni de votre charité. Je peux prendre une chambre moi-même si j'en veux une.

Monsieur Geyer haussa les épaules. Il rentra dans la chambre dont la porte se trouvait derrière lui, et Théo vit Liam en sortir moins d'une seconde après. Le loup grogna, étonné de voir la chimère dans le motel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- J'ai faim. J'ai le droit non ?

\- Tu fais comme tu veux. Pourquoi…. Comment t'as fait pour nous rentrer dedans ?

\- J'ai pas vu que la voiture était à l'arrêt. Rien ne l'indiquait clairement. Mais t'as pas le permis, toi, comment tu pourrais comprendre. C'est ton père qui a été un abruti. Quand on s'arrête, on le signale. Heureusement, il était pas sur l'autoroute, hein.

Liam serra les dents, jeta un coup dôeil au type de l'accueil qui les regardait fixement depuis deux minutes et il tourna les talons pour rentrer dans la chambre qu'il allait partager avec ses parents pour éviter de s'énerver avec la chimère.

Théo haussa les épaules. Il demanda une chambre et le mec de l'accueil lui tendit une clé. Celle de la chambre à côté de celle de Liam et ses parents. La chimère le fusilla du regard. Pour sûr, le mec avait fait exprès. Théo secoua la tête et partit s'enfermer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit trônant dans la pièce et maugréa contre cet imbécile de médecin qui savait même pas faire attention à l'essence dont il disposait et qui aurait pu créer un accident bien plus grave. Théo se laissa tomber sur le dos, confortablement installé sur la couette et les coussins du lit et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur les bruits environnant. Il repéra trois battements de coeur de l'autre côté du mur de sa chambre, dont l'un était plus rapide que les deux autres. Sûrement celui de Liam qui devait être énervé. La chimère entendit les battements des coeurs des parents de Liam s'éloigner, puis une porte claquer. Il ne réussit plus qu'à entendre les battements du coeur de Liam.

\- Hé, Liam ? dit la chimère à haute voix en tapant sur le mur derrière sa tête.

Il n'entendit pas de réponse et recommença plus fort.

\- Hé, Liam !

\- Théo ?

Le chimère s'assit sur le lit.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais m'entendre à travers le mur. J'ai hérité de la chambre à côté de la votre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Mes parents vont pas tarder à revenir.

\- Rien. Je te voulais rien de spécial. Laisse-tomber.

La chimère secoua la tête et se recoucha. Elle entendit une porte claquer, puis des coups furent frappés à sa porte et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. Liam était sur le pas de la porte.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je me fais un peu chier dans ce motel pourri.

Théo fronça les sourcils. Il roula les yeux mais invita Liam à entrer dans sa chambre.

\- J'suis pas certain que le temps va passer plus rapidement si on est ensemble, mais ça me dérange pas si tu squattes un moment.

Liam s'assit sur le lit et Théo l'imita, dos contre le mur.

\- Alors, t'étais en vacances ?

Liam hocha la tête.

\- Ouais. On est allé chez la sœur de ma mère, en Arizona. Et toi ?

\- Tu me demandes si je suis partit en vacances ? Bien sûr que non. J'ai pas de famille, tu voulais que j'aille où ?

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous sur cette route ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Je me promène. J'aime pas rester à Beacon Hils.

\- T'es vraiment bizarre. T'as passé tes vacances à éviter d'être à Beacon Hills ? À éviter d'être chez toi ?

\- Chez moi. J'ai pas de chez moi, je vis dans ma bagnole et tu vois, à cause de ton père, mon chez moi est hors service pour le moment.

\- Ta bagnole est pas hors service, c'est toi qui veux pas passer par l'autoroute et je continue de me demander pourquoi tu veux pas. C'est quand même super louche.

Théo soupira.

\- Si je te le dis, tu vas arrêter de me trouver bizarre et louche ?

\- Ben ça dépend de la raison.

\- Ok, je passe pas par l'autoroute à cause des contrôles de police.

Liam fronça les sourcils.

\- Parce que tu roules au dessus des limites ?

\- Mais non, idiot. À cause du shérif Stilinski. Il a promis que si je me faisais attraper par un de ses sbires pour quelque motif que ce soit, même un contrôle de routine, il me mettrait derrière les barreaux. Voilà pourquoi je ne vais pas sur l'autoroute et pourquoi je fuis Beacon Hills quand y a rien à y faire.

\- Si t'avais pas fait le con avec Stiles et Scott, t'en serais pas là avec le shérif.

\- C'est bon, t'as fini avec la leçon de morale ? grinça la chimère.

Liam pouffa, amer.

\- C'est bizarre, pourquoi t'es sympa tout à coup ?

\- Tu veux qu'on se batte ? On peut, hein, y pas de problème pour moi, mais on sait tous les deux que tu vas perdre lamentablement contre moi.

Liam bondit et se retrouva sur Théo. Assis sur ses cuisses, ses mains tenant fermement les poignets de la chimère au dessus de sa tête. Théo leva ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de Liam et le temps soudain sembla cesser de tourner autour d'eux. Théo sentit son coeur accélérer et son souffle se faire plus court. Liam cligna des yeux en lâchant lentement les poignets de son vis-à-vis.

\- Euh… je…, commença le loup sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Théo passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ferme-la !

Liam hocha la tête. Ok, c'était pas le moment de parler. Il sentit son souffle se raccourcir et approcha son visage de celui de la chimère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? souffla Théo, un peu gêné par la situation.

\- Franchement, je sais pas trop… Mais…

\- Toi, moi, maintenant, dans cette position sur ce lit… comment dire…

Liam posa ses mains sur les hanches de la chimère et se plaqua contre lui. Théo posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et sans attendre, Liam ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue de la chimère contre la sienne.

Le loup se redressa quelques secondes, permettant à Théo de s'allonger sur les draps, puis il revint sur lui. Il sentit son érection pressée contre celle de la chimère et il grogna doucement.

\- Toi qui t'ennuyais…, commença Théo, mais Liam ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de parler plus longtemps. Il l'embrassa passionnément, une main dans ses cheveux bruns et l'autre sur sa hanche.

Liam se redressa et ôta son t-shirt à la hâte, puis écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Théo en laissant ses mains parcourir son corps.

\- Mmmh, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de ça !

Théo s'étonna de cette phrase sortit de la bouche du loup-garou. C'était pas son genre du tout. Enfin, de ce qu'il savait de Liam. Le loup était plutôt romantique, un peu fleur bleue et surtout, quelque peu maladroit. Comment se faisait-il que tout à coup, il ait pris autant d'assurance ?

Le loup se redressa et ancra son regard dans celui de la chimère.

\- T'as pas vraiment l'air d'être avec moi, là. Ça va ?

\- Ouais, répondit Théo en se redressant lentement. Mais… je suis en train de me demander si c'est réel ou pas tout ça. Tu me paraîs… bizarre.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai envie de toi ?

\- Ben ouais, déjà ça. Ça fait presque deux mois que je t'ai pas vu et là, tu me saute dessus. Et… et Hayden dans tout ça ?

\- On a rompu. J'allais venir te voir une fois que je serais de retour à Beacon Hills pour te le dire et te demander d'être avec moi.

\- Ok, là, y a un truc pas net.

La chimère repoussa le loup qui s'assit en tailleur en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'étonna le loup.

\- Je pige pas ce qui se passe. T'es quoi ? Un métamorphe qui a prit l'apparence de Liam ? Je suis en train de rêver ?

Liam sourit mais ça avait tout sauf l'allure d'un sourire sympathique.

\- Mais évidemment que tu rêves, dit Liam, la voix soudain caverneuse, comme sortie tout droit d'outre-tombe. Son visage se transforma en celui de la sœur de Théo et la chimère blêmit en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Non… non, pas encore, implora-t-il, mais sa sœur ne l'écouta pas. Elle le fit basculer sur le sol froid -et Théo se rendit compte à ce moment là que le décor autour d'eux avait changé- de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills et elle posa sa main sur son coeur. -

\- Mmmh, il bat fort quand c'est pour le joli loup au yeux bleus, hein, ricana la jeune fille morte.

Puis elle leva le poing, transperça la peau et la cage thoracique de Théo avec et attrapa le coeur battant de son frère. Elle le montra à Théo et lui mit tout près de son oreille. Son coeur battait doucement, mais le son qu'il produisait ressemblait plus à un prénom qu'à un battement normal.

\- Liam… Liam… Liam.. Liam…

\- Alors, on dirait bien que t'es amoureux, frangin ! Tu crois avoir droit à ça, franchement ? Après ce que tu m'as fait ?

Théo se sentit mourir à petit feu. Il tenta de lutter, mais trop faible se laissa aller à fermer les yeux.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo se redressa en criant, couvert de sueur. Il se rendit compte qu'il était assis dans sa voiture, sur le siège conducteur. Il repéra la voiture des Geyer-Dunbar juste devant la sienne. Théo se passa une main sur le visage en sortant de sa voiture. Bordel, ce cauchemar de malade. Il huma l'air et sentit l'odeur de Liam. Il regarda la voiture des Geyer et soupira. Au lieu de rester dans sa voiture, il aurait dû suivre Liam et sa famille au motel. Il regarda autour de lui, le soir commençait à tomber, il allait faire nuit dans moins d'une heure. Totalement, nuit. Théo rentra dans sa voiture, prit son portable et envoya un message à Liam.

''Besoin de toi pour bouger ma voiture. Tu peux te ramener ?''

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Liam vit le message de Théo aussitôt après l'avoir reçu. Il hésita. Bon, il reconnaissait qu'il s'ennuyait à mort dans ce motel nul et pourri, mais quand même. Devait-il aller voir la chimère ? Il se décida, annonça à ses parents qu'il allait promener un peu avant la tombée de la nuit et il partit du motel pour rejoindre la route qui menait à la voiture de Théo et à celle de ses parents. Il arriva rapidement et vit que Théo était assis à l'arrière de sa propre voiture, lumière allumée à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et se glissa sur la banquette à côté de la chimère.

\- Hey, dit Théo, le regard fixé sur le pare-brise avant.

\- Alors, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- J'ai pas décidé de bouger ma voiture.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? demanda Liam, un brin sur les nerfs. Tu me prends pour un con, j'apprécie pas trop.

Théo hésita puis finit par ne rien dire. Il n'allait pas avouer qu'il s'était senti seul.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il, gentiment.

Liam cligna des yeux.

\- Euh…. Bien. Pourquoi ? Depuis quand tu te soucies de comment je vais ?

\- Tu étais en vacances ? continua la chimère sans prendre en compte la question du loup.

\- Ben ouais.

\- Chez ta tante en Arizona ?

Liam écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ?

\- Quoi ? … Non.., j'ai pas de tante en Arizona ni où que ce soit d'ailleurs. J'ai pas de tante tout court. Sans compter que, j'ai jamais foutu les pieds en Arizona. C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- T'es vraiment un mec pas net.

\- J'ai rêvé d'un truc, c'est pour ça que je te posais cette question.

\- T'as rêvé de quoi ?

Théo détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Bref, alors, t'étais en vacances où ?

\- Las Vegas. On y va chaque année avec mes parents. Tu sais que, y a aussi de loups-garous là-bas. J'ai senti leur odeur. Leur vie a l'air plus calme que les nôtres à Beacon Hills. Personne ne cherche à tuer les autres. Même pas des chimères psychopathes.

Théo arqua les sourcils. Ah bon, c'était l'heure de l'humour de merde ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? demanda-t-il, amer.

Liam sourit, malicieux.

\- J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Faut dire que, t'as fait fort quand même quand tu tentais d'avoir la meute de Scott.

\- Ouais, sans doute. Mais j'ai compris la leçon.

\- Y a du progrès.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi. J'taime bien Liam, t'es un mec sympa.

Liam cligna des yeux, surpris, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Théo grogna, il en avait trop dit.

\- Tu le sais peut-être pas encore parce que t'es pas un loup-garou depuis très longtemps, mais les membres d'une meute seront toujours prêts à se sacrifier pour leur Alpha, parce qu'ils le respectent et qu'ils l'aiment.

\- C'est ce que tu cherchais ? Tu voulais une meute prête à mourir pour toi ?

\- Ouais, c'était plus ou moins ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant ?

Théo secoua la tête sans répondre comme pour signifier à Liam de laisser tomber cette question. Il n'aurait pas de réponse à lui offrir.

\- J'aurais sûrement pu te trouver sympa si tu avais pas tenter de me faire tuer Scott. Mais, t'es pas un mec bien.

\- Je sais. Scott… Scott est du genre à penser que tout le monde peut changer.

\- Il ne te laissera pas entrer dans la meute, même si tu changes.

\- Je sais. C'est pas ce que je veux. La meute de Scott est très bien comme elle est, j'ai rien à fiche là-dedans. Mais peut-être que je pourrais regagner la confiance de Scott et aider de temps en temps.

\- Ce que tu as fait et la façon dont tu l'a fait ne pourra jamais s'oublier. Tu crois qu'on peut passer l'éponge sur ce genre de chose ? Tu crois qu'on peut pardonner comme ça tes mensonges, tes manipulations, tes trahisons, tes coups-bas, tes… meutres ?

\- Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance, non ?

Liam réfléchit. Sur le fond, Théo n'avait pas tort, tout le monde était censé, mériter une seconde chance, mais là, c'était pas pareil. Théo était allé trop loin.

\- Pas toi, non, finit-il par claquer, en grinçant des dents.

Théo se pinça les lèvres. Il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était prévisible.

Liam resta silencieux quelques instants puis il leva les yeux vers Théo et le regarda fixement.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais avoir notre pardon, hein ?

\- Laisse tomber, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu devrais rentrer au motel, aller vers tes parents. Je vais y venir aussi avec ma voiture, si tu veux, je t'y amène.

Théo ouvrit la portière et passa à l'avant. Liam l'imita.

\- Pourquoi t'es gentil, je comprends pas.

\- Peut-être parce que… je suis pas aussi mauvais que je voulais le faire croire. J'voulais juste être fort et avoir ce que Scott avait.

\- Une meute ?

\- Des amis, souffla la chimère en démarrant pour reculer.

Liam lui attrapa le poignet et Théo arrêta la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Oublie ça. Laisse-moi démarrer maintenant, faut que je recule.

\- Non, attends… Les amitiés, ça se force pas, Théo. Ça vient en parlant avec les gens, en ayant des choses en commun avec eux. Des passions similaires. Tu pensais que si Scott mourrait, que t'étais l'alpha, Stiles, Lydia, Mason et moi, on allait être tes amis ? Vraiment ?

\- Vous m'auriez obéit.

\- Tu sais, Scott ne nous donne pas d'ordre. On se bat avec lui parce qu'on le veut. Parce qu'on défend les mêmes causes, pas parce que Scott a les yeux rouges. Scott, il m'a mordu en me sauvant la vie, et puis, il m'a aidé. Il m'a appris, il m'a soutenu, il a cru en moi. Il ne lui a pas juste suffit de hurler et de faire briller ses yeux pour que je sois dans sa meute. Tu crois que ça marche selon ta méthode ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Visiblement, non, ça marche pas. Mais je connaissais que ça, moi. Tu crois que les médecins ont été des parents pour moi ? Tu crois qu'ils ont pris le temps de m'apprendre comment on se fait des amis ?

\- Je suppose que non.

\- Prendre les choses par la force, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours connu. Manipuler les gens pour avoir ce que je veux, je n'ai fait que ça, parce que je ne savais faire que ça et je croyais que ça marcherait de cette façon. Que le pouvoir donnait accès à tout.

\- Tu tentes de m'émouvoir pour avoir mon pardon et celui de la meute ?

Théo secoua la tête.

\- Non, je te dis seulement la vérité. Je cherche pas à me faire pardonner, je sais que quoi que je puisse faire, ça ne marchera pas.

* * *

Théo démarra sa voiture et tint le volant d'une main. L'autre passa derrière l'appuie tête du siège de Liam et la chimère se tourna pour regarder à travers le pare-brise arrière pour reculer. Il fit tout le chemin en marche arrière, ne pouvant pas tourner sur cette route trop étroite et Liam le regarda maîtriser son véhicule mieux qu'il n'aurait pensé qu'il en était capable. Théo coupa le moteur une fois arrivé devant le motel.

\- Tu sais… avec les Gosht riders… Merci d'avoir été de notre côté. J'ai cru… que tu le serais pas tout le temps.

\- Mon plan de départ, c'était que tu brises le katana, que tu me libères et que je me tire de Beacon Hills en vitesse.

\- Je m'en suis douté. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait rester ? Le fait de vouloir faire partie de la meute ?

\- Non.

Théo sortit de la voiture, Liam l'imita. Ils claquèrent les portières et la chimère verrouilla sa voiture. Elle se déplaça pour regarder le pare-chic avant, enfoncé et cassé et grogna.

\- Mon père paiera pour ça, dit Liam, constatant à son tour les dégâts.

Théo soupira. Il commença à se diriger vers le motel, mais Liam le retint en lui prenant le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Pourquoi es-tu resté alors que tu aurais pu fuir ?

\- C'est pas important. Je vais aller manger au resto du motel. Dis à ton père que j'ai déplacé ma voiture et au fait…

Théo revint sur ses pas et déverrouilla sa voiture. Il ouvrit le coffre et tendit un jerichan orange à Liam.

\- T'avais de l'essence dans ton coffre depuis le début ? s'étonna Liam.

\- Ouais. Mais c'est seulement maintenant que j'y ai pensé. Ça vous permettra de repartir sans devoir attendre un dépanneur.

Liam hésita, puis il prit le jerichan que Théo lui tendait. Mon père t'appellera. Il te paiera l'essence et les réparations pour ta voiture et si… si je peux faire autre chose pour toi, tu peux me le dire.

Théo regarda le loup, hésitant. Il aurait pu lui demander quelque chose, mais il n'osa pas et secoua la tête.

\- J'ai besoin de rien. Bonne soirée Liam.

Et la chimère se hâta à entrer dans le motel. Il se présenta à la réception et demanda à pouvoir dîner sur place. Le type de l'accueil lui indiqua le restaurant et Théo s'y dirigea. Il disparu dans la salle au moment où Liam entrait dans le motel.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Tu aurais dû lui donner l'argent que tu avais sur toi, je t'aurai remboursé, dit monsieur Geyer une fois que Liam lui eut donné le jerichan d'essence et raconter sa rencontre avec Théo.

\- J'ai été surpris. C'est pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Théo Raeken d'être gentil..

\- Les gens ont parfois plusieurs facettes, Liam. Tout dépend de l'endroit où ils se trouvent ou avec qui ils sont, dit la mère du jeune homme. Où est-il maintenant ? Il est rentré chez lui ?

\- Non, il est aller manger un morceau au restaurant du motel.

\- Ah ça tombe bien ça, on comptait aller manger quelque chose nous aussi, dit le père de Liam en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre. Il laissa le jerichan sur place et la famille sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers le restaurant.

Théo Raeken était dans la salle, dans un coin, tout seul à une petite table, mangeant un peu distraitement une pizza.

* * *

Liam et sa famille furent placer loin de lui et le loup remarqua rapidement qu'il avait la chimère dans son champ de vision. Il la voyait de profil. Liam ne le quitta pas des yeux, même quand le serveur lui demanda ce qu'il prenait, ni même quand un plat de pâtes fumant arriva devant lui. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez Théo et il finit par comprendre ce qui le perturbait quand il le vit passer sa manche sur ses yeux. Théo tourna la tête en se levant et se figea, son regard fixé sur Liam qui le regardait toujours. Les deux jeunes se toisèrent et Théo sortit du restaurant par l'entrée donnant directement à l'extérieur. Liam se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et vit Théo, marcher lentement vers le parking.

\- Tu pars ? demanda-t-il et la chimère se retourna lentement.

\- Je vais un peu plus loin. Il y a une aire de repos avant l'autoroute. J'ai pas le droit de dormir sur le parking et j'ai pas envie de finir chez les flics demain matin. Le shérif va m'enfermer.

\- Pourquoi tu refuses de rester ici ? Mon père a dit qu'il payait pour toi, ce qui est normal, vu que l'accident était de sa faute. Tu seras mieux que dans ta voiture.

\- J'aime ma voiture, dit simplement Théo et il tourna les talons pour rejoindre le parking.

Liam le rattrapa alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la portière, il le retourna brutalement et le plaqua contre le métal froid, ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- T'es vraiment un abruti !

\- Tu crois que m'insulter va me faire changer d'avis ? s'étonna la chimère en repoussant le loup loin de lui.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux absolument partir, cria Liam en se rapprochant à nouveau de Théo, toujours le dos collé au métal de sa voiture.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux absolument que je reste, répliqua la chimère sur le même ton.

Liam se rua sur lui, un bras sur sa gorge et se pressa contre son corps pour le maintenir immobile. Il entendit aussitôt un battement de coeur rapide et ancra son regard jaune dans celui de la même couleur de son vis-à vis. Théo tenta de le repousser, mais Liam usait de toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve pour garder la chimère bloquée.

\- Y a quelque chose que tu me dis pas, je le sens. Ton coeur te trahit, dit Liam.

Théo grogna en montrant les dents.

\- Je suis pas stressé. Je ne mens pas, pour une fois. Je t'ai dit toute la vérité, alors maintenant, lâche-moi.

Théo rassembla ses forces et poussa le loup qui tomba à la renverse, mais se releva d'un bond et montra à son tour les dents à son vis-à vis, sortant les griffes dans le même temps.

\- On va pas se battre ici, Liam. Range tes griffes, tu m'impressionnes pas comme ça.

Liam se détendit, rangea ses griffes et ses crocs, mais ses yeux continuaient à luire d'une belle lueur dorée.

\- Pourquoi ton coeur bat aussi fort depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Théo se détourna pour ouvrir sa portière, mais Liam fondit sur lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir immobile. La chimère ferma les yeux, troublée, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

Liam serra les poings pour ne pas ressortir ses griffes et soudain il s'immobilisa, cessant de respirer, les sens en éveil. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange tout à coup. Une odeur qu'il avait déjà sentie auparavant, mais pas sur Théo. Pourtant là, c'est lui qui la dégageait, pas de doute.

\- Théo, ça va ? demanda Liam, réellement inquiet.

\- Lâche-moi, dit la chimère, la voix légèrement étranglée et Liam réalisa.

Ça sentait la détresse. Ça sentait les larmes. Ça sentait le mal-être.

\- Théo ? murmura Liam, ses yeux redevenant ceux d'un humain lambda.

La chimère frissonna et Liam la serra dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? grinça Théo, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Franchement, je sais pas vraiment, mais ton odeur… elle a changée subitement.

\- Laisse-moi partir.

\- Pas comme ça. Ça sent la détresse, alors dis-moi ce qui va pas.

\- Rien. Tu te prends pour mon confident maintenant ?

Liam desserra son étreinte et la chimère en profita pour se retourner, ancrant son regard dans celui du jeune loup.

\- Je pas désespéré au point de me confier à toi. J'ai pas besoin de toi.

Liam fronça les sourcils. Il attrapa Théo, ses mains sur ses épaules et le fit basculer dans la voiture. Il le poussa à s'asseoir du côté passager en passant par dessus la place du conducteur et lui-même s'assit derrière le volant.

\- Tu partiras pas avant que je sois certain que tu ailles bien.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en fais pour moi, hein ? On n'est même pas amis.

\- Peut-être pas, dit Liam en se pinçant les lèvres, mais… tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois avec les ghost riders, alors, je veux aussi prendre soin de toi.

\- En fait, t'as l'impression de me devoir quelque chose, c'est ça.

\- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai aussi envie de me préoccuper de ton cas. Le hasard a fait qu'on s'est rencontré le long de cette route aujourd'hui et quand on vient d'une ville telle que Beacon Hills, on peut difficilement croire à une simple coïncidence.

\- Tu penses que j'étais là parce que je savais que tu étais là ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je pense que rien n'arrive sans raison. Si t'étais là, que nous a foncé dedans, c'est qu'on devait se rencontrer aujourd'hui.

\- T'es en train de délirer ?

\- Non, je vais très bien. Arrête de vouloir me repousser.

\- Arrête déjà de vouloir me coller. Laisse-moi partir tout simplement. Tu crois que j'ai jamais été triste dans ma vie ?

\- Si, sûrement que tu l'as été, mais comment tu y fais face ? En tuant des gens ?

Théo grogna en faisant luire ses yeux surnaturels. Liam ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Écoute, on est là tous les deux, je vais pas te laisser partir, on va pas se battre ici, alors… essayons de régler le problème autrement.

\- Quel problème ? s'étrangla presque la chimère en tournant la tête vers Liam brusquement.

\- Ton problème.

\- J'ai pas de problème !

Liam roula des yeux. Théo soupira.

\- Ok, j'ai peut-être un problème, mais je crois pas que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit pour moi. D'ailleurs le plus gros du problème, c'est que j'ai certainement des tas de problèmes.

\- La psychopathie, je peux rien faire contre, pour le reste, c'est à voir, dit Liam très sérieusement, pourtant, Théo sourit légèrement. Plus sérieusement, pourquoi tu t'es pas enfuis quand le shérif t'a libéré de prison ? Tu aurais pu le faire, mais t'es resté. Tu m'as aidé, tu m'as même protégé.

\- Ouais, peut-être que je voulais juste me convaincre que je pouvais servir à quelque chose et faire un truc bien, au moins une fois. Tu m'as sortit de mon trou, Liam, c'est pas rien. Tu aurais pu m'y remettre au moins dix fois avant de briser le katana, mais tu l'as pas fait. Tu as absolument vouloir croire que je pouvais aider, je voulais juste montrer que je pouvais le faire. Je voulais montrer que j'étais pas simplement un profiteur malhonnête. Je voulais que tu me considères différemment.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait t'apporter que je te vois différemment, hein ?

Théo haussa les épaules.

\- C'était peut-être important pour moi, c'est tout.

Liam tendit l'oreille, le coeur de Théo s'était remis soudain à battre plus rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils. Il se souvint soudain que Théo ne montrait aucune émotion quand il mentait, il y était bien trop habitué, par contre, peut-être que quand il était sincère, il ne savait pas comment les retenir.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Au point où on en est, vas-y ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'avais passé des vacances chez ma tante en Arizona ?

\- J'ai rêvé que tu me le disais au motel.

Liam haussa les sourcils, étonné.

\- Je t'explique. Quand je suis resté dans ma voiture, je me suis endormi et j'ai rêvé que je venais dans ce motel et que ma chambre se trouvait à côté de celle que tu partageais avec tes parents.

\- Et ?

\- Et t'es venu dans ma chambre et je t'ai demandé si t'étais allé en vacances et tu m'as répondu que tu étais allé chez ta tante en Arizona. J'ai cru… quand t'étais dans ma bagnole tout à l'heure, que je t'ai demandé si tu avais été en vacances et tu as répondu oui, j'ai cru que… j'avais fait un genre de rêve prémonitoire. Mais c'était pas le cas, et tant mieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il finissait pas très bien ce rêve. Il s'est transformé en cauchemar et j'ai revu ma sœur.

Liam perçut le coeur de Théo qui s'emballa encore une fois et une odeur se fit sentir autour d'eux. Liam plissa les yeux, regardant Théo bien en face et la chimère détourna les siens pour regarder à travers le pare-brise la nuit noire s'étendant devant lui.

\- Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

\- Non, répondit Théo, trop rapidement pour que ce ne soit pas suspect.

Le loup huma l'air et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Cette odeur là aussi, il la connaissait pour l'avoir déjà dégagé lui-même et senti sur Hayden. Ça sentait le désir, aucun doute sur cette affirmation.

\- Arrête de faire ça, grogna la chimère.

\- De faire quoi ?

\- D'utiliser tes sens de loup-garou pour humer l'air ambiant.

\- C'est pas moi qui contrôle mal mes émotions.

\- Je ne contrôle pas mal mes émotions et d'abord, je ne vois pas de quelles émotions tu parles.

Liam se pencha sur Théo, un petit sourire aux lèvres et il inspira un grand coup.

\- Je parle de ce truc qui fait accélérer ton coeur et qui te fait dégager cette odeur.

\- Quelle odeur ? demanda Théo, en blêmissant légèrement.

\- Tu la sens pas ? s'étonna Liam.

\- Euh si… mais je sais pas ce qu'elle fait comprendre.

\- Elle fait comprendre plein de choses. Mais c'est plutôt une odeur qu'on sent et qu'on dégage quand on est en couple, tu vois ?

Liam rougit et recula de quelques centimètres.

\- Non, je vois pas vraiment.

\- T'as jamais eu envie de… tu sais… de relations sexuelles.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Théo.

\- Tu sais quand même de quoi je parle, non ?

\- Si… si, c'est juste que… je m'attendais pas à ce que la discussion parte dans ce sens là. Tu m'excuseras, hein, mais j'ai pas l'habitude d'évoquer ce genre de trucs avec les gens. D'ailleurs, on peut parler d'autre chose ?

\- Non, pas vraiment parce qu'on parlait de ton rêve et c'est à ce moment-là que tu t'es mis à dégager cette odeur. Ça a donc un lien, et je veux savoir lequel.

\- Franchement, tu veux pas aller finir de manger vers tes parents ? Je suis certain qu'ils t'attendent.

\- Si tu me dis, je m'en vais.

\- C'est du chantage, ça, Liam.

\- Ouais, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour te faire plier. Maintenant, dis-moi la vérité.

Théo baissa les yeux sur ses mains dont les doigts s'entortillaient entre eux et il soupira.

\- Quand t'es venu dans ma chambre dans mon rêve on s'est… un peu laissé aller, on va dire.

\- T'as rêvé qu'on couchait ensemble ?

\- Non. Pas aussi loin. C'est justement au moment où ça devenait… vraiment bizarre que tu t'es transformé en ma sœur. C'est bon, tu te casses maintenant ?

Liam hésita. Il tourna la tête vers Théo, le scruta quelques instants puis finit par sortir de la voiture.

\- Je te laisse.

Théo soupira, se mit derrière le volant et démarra sans attendre pour partir, s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire.

Liam retourna vers ses parents.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Beacon Hills était fraîche ce matin-là. Liam sortit de chez lui en training gris et rabattit le capuchon de son sweat sur la tête. Il se mit à courir doucement, respirant régulièrement. Il sortit de son quartier et bifurqua sur la droite. Il courut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver sur un parking peu fréquenté. Seulement quatre voitures s'y trouvaient garées, dont un pick up bleu qu'il connaissait. Il s'arrêta devant la voiture et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Un jeune homme dormait sur la banquette arrière. Liam le regarda, un peu attendri. Voir la chimère dormir, détendue, n'était pas chose commune. Il se racla la gorge et frappa à la fenêtre. Théo sursauta, se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui, étonné, avant de froncer les sourcils quand il reconnut Liam à l'extérieur. Il se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les rabattre vers l'arrière et il ouvrit le verrou. Liam s'engouffra dans le véhicule et referma la portière rapidement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda la chimère, s'appuyant contre la portière dans son dos et ramenant ses jambes le plus près possible de son corps pour ne pas gêner le loup qui venait de s'inviter

\- J'ai vu ta bagnole tard hier soir se garer ici quand je revenais d'un match de lacrosse avec mon beau-père. J'étais certain que tu serais encore là ce matin.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, là !

\- Faut que je te causes, voilà ce que je fous ici. T'as disparu depuis presque trois semaines.

\- Je me fais discret, c'est dans mon intérêt. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Ton histoire de rêve, ça me perturbe depuis l'accident en revenant de vacances.

\- T'en es encore là ?

\- Ouais. J'arrive pas à penser à autre chose et… j'ai aussi fait un rêve dans ce genre, plusieurs même, sauf qu'on était dans ta bagnole et que ta sœur est pas venue nous déranger. Alors, je suis un peu…

\- Perturbé ? proposa Théo, un petit sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

\- C'est pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé. C'est seulement que j'y pense, de plus en plus souvent et j'avais besoin de te retrouver pour t'en parler que ça sorte de ma tête une bonne fois pour toute.

Théo rit doucement.

\- Mais pourquoi tu te marres ? grinça Liam, commençant à sentir la colère monter en lui.

\- Je te souhaite d'y arriver, je t'assure.

Liam fronça les sourcils puis il comprit.

\- Tu y penses aussi, c'est ça ?

Le coeur de Théo s'emballa légèrement et Liam sut qu'il avait touché juste. Le loup-garou se mordilla les lèvres.

\- C'est ridicule, ni toi ni moi n'avons envie que…

\- T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

Liam baissa les yeux et soupira de dépit.

\- Non, j'en suis pas sûr. Mais avouons que ce serait improbable.

\- Là, j'suis d'accord avec toi. Bon. On a bien papoter, tu peux te casser maintenant que je puisse terminer ma nuit de sommeil.

Liam hésita, puis il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Théo grogna et tenta de sortir de la voiture, mais le loup le retint fermement, une main sur le genou.

\- Et si… si c'était pas si ridicule et improbable que ça en a l'air ? J'veux dire, on a prit soin l'un de l'autre quand les ghost voulaient notre peau. Tu m'as sauvé, je t'ai sauvé. Tu m'as aidé, je t'ai aidé. Tu me mets sur les nerfs dès que t'es dans les parages et visiblement, ton coeur s'emballe quand je suis dans le coin. Alors…

Théo ancra son regard dans celui de Liam. Leurs yeux se mirent à luire en même temps. La chimère s'avança un peu, s'assit pour ne pas être gênée par ses jambes, sans quitter Liam des yeux, et approcha lentement son visage de celui du loup.

Liam hésita, recula de quelques millimètres, puis avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la chimère. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux aussitôt.

Liam fut le premier à reculer en grinçant un peu de dents.

\- Franchement, ça me tue de le reconnaître, mais j'ai envie.

\- Envie ? s'étonna Théo. De quoi ?

\- De toi, là, maintenant.

\- Dans ma bagnole ?

\- Et pourquoi pas, hein ? C'est un peu à cause de cette voiture que ça a commencé tout ça non, et qu'on en est là aujourd'hui.

\- T'as pas tort. Mais euh… c'est pas très grand.

\- On peut aussi aller chez moi. Mon lit est-

Mais Liam n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Les lèvres de Théo se plaquèrent doucement sur les siennes et le loup s'allongea sur la banquette, agrippant la nuque de la chimère pour qu'elle suive le même mouvement et s'allonge sur lui.

\- Sincèrement, je pensais pas qu'on en viendrait à vouloir coucher ensemble tous les deux. On me l'aurait dit, je l'aurais pas cru.

\- C'est pas moi qui ait commencé, se défendit Théo.

Liam grogna, plaqua la chimère contre lui, ses mains dans son dos, le pressant contre son corps chaud.

\- Ferme-la, dans deux heures je dois être au lycée.

Théo comprit le message sans problème. Il prit les lèvres de Liam entre les siennes. Les habits des deux jeunes hommes s'envolèrent très rapidement et les vitres de la voiture se couvrirent de buée.

* * *

Le shérif de Beacon Hills s'arrêta sur le parking et repéra tout de suite le pick up du jeune Raeken. Il savait le numéro de plaque par coeur. Il le tenait cette fois, c'était l'occasion. Il s'approcha lentement et remarqua les vitres couvertes de buée. Il s'en étonna, se pencha vers l'une d'elle et plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qu'il voyait au travers. Il recula prestement et retourna à sa voiture. Il arrêterait Théo Raeken un autre jour, là c'était pas le moment. Il démarra, puis arrêta le moteur. Avait-il rêvé ou était-ce bien Liam Dunbar qui se trouvait dans le véhicule avec la chimère ?

Il s'ébroua. Mieux valait ne pas en être certain et oublier tout ça le plus vite possible. En espérant qu'il y arrive. Ça, c'était moins sûr.

* * *

 **C'est terminé. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, même si c'était pas le top.**

 **à bientôt pour d'autres écrits (Mieux, j'espère)**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
